Forever Alone
by NCIS-SVU-OUAT
Summary: Just a one shot about Brody and LaSalle. LaSalle accidentally says something hurtful to Brody.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea what diseases me to write this. Have to get it done by 10. That leaves me 27 minutes. Please excuse my errors. Enjoy! :)**

"No mama...I know. I'm busy. Yeah...Yeah. I can't come home this Thanksgiving. Yeah...I'm sorry. I love you too mama...Bye." LaSalle laid down his phone while pinching the bridge of his nose. As soon as he looked up, he found himself staring at two pairs of expectant eyes.

"What?" He asked. Staring into her dark brown eyes.

"Work huh?" Brody challenged with sarcasm in her voice. "I thought we was free, didn't you Pride?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're free. Unless LaSalle has a planned murder that he has to solve."Pride played along.

"Yes work." LaSalle insisted as he went over to his desk and began typing on his keyboard. Brody sighed dramatically and went back to her desk and began to file their previous cases. Pride headed to the kitchen and filled up his turkey coffee mug.

A few hours later the short amount of work was finished. Brody circled around to the from of her desk and sat on the edge. "So what _work_ are you up to?" Brody asked inincredulously.

"Uhh, office stuff" LaSalle replied, slightly annoyed.

"Office stuff?I take care of office stuff." Brody said in a matter of factly tone as she kicked her heels back and forth.

"Well, maybe it's time I take over." LaSalle countered back quickly.

"Why don't you wanna go home Chris?"

"It ain't none of your business." LaSalle said. He didn't feel like explaining the whole Case situation to her.

"Um...I think it is my business. Based on your mood and lack of communication. If we supposedly have to work, I can't trust you to have my back right now." Brody said playfully.

"Don't even start." LaSalle said coldly as Pride walked back into the room.

"Oh come on! I'm sure your brothers and sisters are dying to see you!" Brody said as she walked towards his desk.

"Oh yeah? What would you know about siblings?" LaSalle asked regretting it the moment it came out of his mouth.

Brody's mouth dropped open as she felt her stomach twist into a knot and she then quickly turned on her heel back to her desk.

"Wait Brody! I didn't mean that!" LaSalle said as he jumped up from his desk.

The female agent locked her desk drawers and grabbed her coat and headed for the door just as Pride just sat stunned at his desk watching everything unfold.

"Brody!" LaSalle. yelled

He followed her out into the parking lot and caught up with her just enough to grab her arm.

She quicky jerked away. "Get away from me." She hissed.

"Merri, I'm sorry!" LaSalle pleaded. "I didn't realize...I didn't think."

"Go to hell LaSalle." Brody snapped as she got into her car and started to drive back to her house. Her heart ached as she felt tears threatening to fall. She blinked them back and took a few deep breaths.

A few minutes later, she arrived home and sluggishly made her way inside. Her phone began to buzz as she entered the house. She looked down to see that the person calling her was LaSalle.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Brody mumbled as she threw her phone across the room and watched it impact with the wall. Her hand flew to her mouth as she felt yet another wave of tears.

Suddenly she ran to the bathroom. The emotion felt so overwhelming, as it was ripping her heart out of her chest. A gasp escaped her lips as she sank down to the side of her tub. The tears soaked her pants and she was finding it harder and harder to control them.

No one understood what it was like. No one ever will. She she felt so empty.

Forever alone.

 **Finished!**

 **I never said this was going to have a happy ending. But you must understand that I just watched the NCIS episode when she(Bishop) just found out that Jake was having an affair. So now you understand where all the feels are coming from. Please review and suggest new stories! I'm kinda on a Brody/Emily's death kick right now ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...this was going to be a one shot...but a certain person thought that I should continue. A special thanks to Sidnee1149 for helping me with continuing this and suggesting ideas! Enjoy :)**

Agent Meredith Brody awoke to the sound of a dripping faucet. As she looked around, she noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she had on the day before and that she was leaned against the bathtub. She then noticed the empty bottle of wine that lie broken by her feet.

 _Oh shit. What did I do?_ She thought as her mind raced over the possibilities. The agent then slowly got up. Bleary-eyed, she walked out to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She slowly slid her feet across the cold tile door as she made her way to the cupboard. She passed the clock on the wall and suddenly had a mini heart attack.

"10:00!" She gasped. "Oh I'm so late. Pride is going to kill me!" Brody said as she ran to the bathroom to get ready. Her brow furrowed when she looked into the mirror and saw the black streaks of mascara that had dried there from the night before.

 _Wait...What. Why was I- Oh God._ Brody thought. She gasped sharply when she finally remembered what was said the previous night. Brody quickly wiped away the tears that had already started to fall down her cheeks. She then wiped away her old makeup and applied a fresh layer.

* * *

"Where do you suppose Brody is?" Pride asked the younger agent who was nervously spinning his chair.

"Probably not coming cause of me." LaSalle replied as he hung his head. "I didn't mean it King."

"I know ya didn't Christopher." Pride said.

"She probably hates me now. Just when she thought it was safe to open up...i had to go and do something stupid like this."

"Just try to work it out. We both know that she is going to come in here and act like nothing ever happened."

"Even though she just wants to kick my ass on the inside." LaSalle finished, laughing a bit. "Yeah. That's our Brody."

The agents' conversation was interrupted when they heard a car door shut in the parking lot and the clicking of heels walking up to the door.

"Sorry I'm late, it uh won't happen again." Brody said quickly as she unlocked her desk and put her things away.

"It's alright Brody. We were just waiting for you to come and help us with a suspect." Pride said. She briefly looked up from her desk. She didn't want any of them to know that she had been crying. She felt her cheeks grow warm when she realized that the two men were intently staring at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm um here now. The suspect...What about the suspect." She asked, struggling for words. She then made mental not to herself: don't drink a whole bottle of wine before going to bed.

"Warren Smith." Pride said. "Suspected killer of two navy officers. Here is his location now. LaSalle, you take Brody and bring him back here."

"You got it King." LaSalle replied. The two agents then walked out to LaSalle's truck. LaSalle opened her door and she nodded a 'thanks' as he circled around to to driver side.

LaSalle started his truck and began to drive.

"107 Spring Street." Brody said as she looked off of her GPS. A few moments later, she found herself staring at LaSalle. She wondered if he felt as bad as she did about all of this.

 _"Probably not, he doesn't care. No one does. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that these people were my family...like I said before. Forever alone."_ She thought.

LaSalle could hear Brody's shallow, quick breaths.

" _Please don't cry. Please don't hurt me. Please forgive me."_ He thought as they pulled up to the suspect's house.

 **Well this was short and I am sorry about that. Please review and tell me if I should continue this continuation. I hope you liked it (what little bit it was) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for all of the review! There were so many! I hope you enjoy!**

"NCIS. Open up!" Brody yelled as LaSalle knocked on the old, discolored screen door. They waited a few minutes before a very large man appeared through the glass. He opened the door slowly, carefully eyeing the two agents.

"What do ya want." The man asked angrily.

"I'm agent LaSalle and this is my partner agent Brody." LaSalle said politely as his eyes met Brody's. "We're here to ask you a few questions." LaSalle finished as he pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Oh no you won't!" He yelled as he suddenly pushed passed the two agents and ran down the sidewalk.

Brody and LaSalle stood there for a few seconds staring at eachother with their mouths open until Brody snapped out of the confusion and shock and ran after him. This man was fast but not fast enough she noticed as she heard the clicking of her heels on the asphalt.

"NCIS!" She yelled again, getting extremely frustrated. "Stop!"

He then cut down an alley and she followed close behind. She saw the brick wall in front of them and realized that she needed to tackle him soon. Brody quickly jumped on his back and he swiftly took a hold of her wrists and swung her into the wall. LaSalle watched in shock as he saw the female agent slump down to the ground.

"You son of bitch!" LaSalle yelled from the other end of the alley. He was sure that the man was going to get away, but then he saw the very angry female agent slowly getting up behind his back.

Brody wiped off the trickle of blood that was forming on her forehead and then jumped on the man another time and successfully brought him down. She painted heavily as she wrestled with the strong man.

"Stop moving!" Brody screamed as she stared into the man's eyes. Just then LaSalle finally caught up.

"Can you tell this bitch to get off of me?" The man asked sarcastically. "She is getting blood all over my face." LaSalle shook his head and laughed a bit at the helpless man.

"Well maybe that would not be a problem if you wouldn't have slammed me against a brick wall!" Brody growled as she jabbed an elbow into his side. The man then started to try to knock her off of him, which made Brody's grip tighten.

"I'd stop if I were you." LaSalle said as he lowered his gun towards the man's head. Brody's blazing eyes softened a bit when she heard LaSalle. She swallowed hard as she looked up at him.

"Get on you stomach." Brody commanded after she got off of him. She then cuffed his hands behind his back and guided him to the car.

"Get in." She commanded firmly. They shut the door and then circled around to the front of the car to call Pride.

"Brody, are you alright? You're bleeding." He asked, concerned as he examined the gash.

"It's...um it's fine. It doesn't even hurt. I'm going to go make sure our guy...um I'm going to go see how he's doing." Brody spit out awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. Okay." LaSalle agreed. _"You're such and idiot! She can hardly be around you now. She can't even carry on a two minute conversation with you and it's all your fault."_ LaSalle thought.

After calling Pride, they returned to the office and brought the man into interrogation.

"Why'd you do it?" LaSalle asked as he pulled up a chair beside Brody.

"Do what?" The man asked.

"You killed the two navy officers."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The man replied innocently.

"But why'd ya run?" LaSalle questioned. He noticed Brody tapping her foot impatiently, while staring at the man.

"I forgot to get my morning exercise." The man said as a sickly smile spread across his face.

"Oh cut the crap, Warren. We have the evidence. We know you did it." Brody shot.

"Why don't you tell me all that evidence you have sweet cheeks."

"Okay let's start with this," Brody started "in total, those officers left behind two wives, five children, three brothers and one sister." Brody finished weakly as she sipped on a glass of water.

"Huh. Okay. Well. I guess they're gonna just have to move on then." The man stated nonchalantly.

LaSalle saw Brody choke on her water and cringed as she slammed it down on the table. He noticed the way her hands gripped the edge of her seat so tightly that her knuckles were white.

 _"Please Brody. Let it go. Just move on with the interrogation. Oh crap."_ LaSalle thought as he saw the female agent slam Warren's face into the table.

"You're a twisted bastard. You know I could lock you up right now for insanity." Brody threatened, her face inches from his.

"Well. That's what I was hoping darling." The man whispered back in a harsh tone.

"Brody-" LaSalle started as she slammed the table into his chest.

"So why do it!" Brody yelled, her voice cracking. She was obviously getting emotional and was just hiding behind anger.

"Because. I love the feeling of someone else's life in my hands." Warren said bitterly.

Brody stood across from him, her mouth agape. She then felt LaSalle's hand pulling her towards the door before she could do anything else.

 **I know, I know. It was crappy. I'll admit it. I have just been very bust lately and have been writing tiny bits of this at a time. Please review! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I can't sleep, and I've had a very bad night so I decided to write. There's going to be a little something in here for you grannyshirley05 ;)**

LaSalle knew that he needed to get her out of there before she ended up doing something that would cost her her job. He was surprised when he felt her being dragged along with no resistance at all. He then got her out in the hall and closed the door. She was standing close to the wall, her eyes focusing on a spot on the floor.

"Brody, what got into you in there?" LaSalle asked, even though he knew the answer. She was grieving all over again for her sister and it was still his fault. He was just hoping that maybe she would talk to him.

"He made me mad." Brody mumbled.

"Brody, I know you. That's alot more than mad. When you're mad, you usually just stare at them until they cry." LaSalle laughed. "Or you just threaten them or something."

Brody remained silent for a few moments.

"Mere" LaSalle decided to use the nickname he rarely used. "I know what this is about and I'm sorry." Brody's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as if she was concentrating hard on what was being said.

"It's okay." She said quickly.

"Brody stop! Stop saying that! It's not okay. Tell me that you are pissed with me. Kick me down onto the ground and make me cry. Just do something other than just blow over the fact that I hurt you." LaSalle pleaded.

Brody looked up at him, her lip quivering. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She suddenly pulled him in to a long, passionate kiss. LaSalle was taken aback by this sudden burst of emotion, but soon kissed her back with the same amount of passion and force. They broke free for a few seconds and stared into each other's eyes.

LaSalle noticed that Brody looked nervous but a small smile also played on her lips. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again and soon found himself pinning her up against the wall making trails of kisses all the way from her lips to her neck. They then found their way back to each others lips when they head a voice from behind them.

"Hello Brody, LaSalle." A certain red headed female agent greeted.

Brody cleared her throat. "Hello agent Borin." She responded shyly as she licked her red swollen lips.

"Miss Borin." LaSalle said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. Go right ahead." Borin laughed. "Heck, go all the way to second base. I don't care."

The two younger agents laughed awkwardly.

"You won't tell Pride, will you?" Brody asked.

"Oh no, tell him when you're ready." Borin thought for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, how I would love to do that to that man. He doesn't know but ,oh, I just want to take his divorced ass and have my way with him." She said playfully as she winked and walked away.

"Watch out Dwayne. Here I come." She said in a sing-song voice as she made her way to his office.

Brody and LaSalle just stood in shock for a few seconds.

"Wow." LaSalle said.

"I had no idea." Brody stated.

"He's sure in for a surprise."

* * *

"Hello Pride." Borin said as she walked in.

"Borin! What are you doing here?" He asked as he hopped up to meet her.

"Oh well, I was in the area and just decided to drop in. You know... get some coffee...and" Borin smiled. She loved the way he looked at him. "Why do you always have to be so damn difficult Dwayne."

Pride looked down, very confused at the redhead's unreadable expression. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Pride's eyes shot open in surprise, but he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. After a few moments, she was the first to break away.

"Well see you tomorrow Pride." Borin said as she left the room, leaving a very shocked senior agent standing speechless. He finally smiled just as Brody and LaSalle walked in.

"Uh. What is it King?" LaSalle asked, pretending not to know.

"Uh. She uh. Borin. She she kissed me." Pride spit out, stumbling his words. "She's one fine lady." He said.

"Yeah. I know exactly how you feel." LaSalle said as he looked over at Brody. She felt her face blush and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

 **There. A happy ending to a chapter for once! Do not let me fool you though. With this much happiness, there must be twice as much angst in my chapters to come! ;) Please review!**


End file.
